Moon Symphony
by Aliocha
Summary: Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle était née, finalement. Mais il y avait cette mélodie...


**Titre :** Moon Symphony

**Personnages :** cela gâcherait l'histoire si je vous le disais (comme si ce n'était pas déjà écrit quelque part...)

**Genre :** OS, UR, Angst, Death-Fic

**Résumé : **Elle déteste cette terre et cette existence qui a eu tôt fait de la pourrir de l'intérieur. Elle s'est remplie de hargne, s'est rendue imperméable à toute souffrance. Alors, pour elle qui n'a pas d'être cher, la solitude de la mort, elle l'accueille comme une vieille amie…

Histoire oubliée d'un personnage oublié…

**Crédits :** Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. Et ses personnages oubliés aussi.

_**. . .**_

_**Moon Symphony**_

_**. . .**_

Son qui s'élève doucement, comme une plainte. Qui déchire le silence ouaté de la nuit bleutée. Réveille le crépuscule aux teintes violacées.

(Sans vouloir faire de rimes. La poésie, ça n'était pas son genre.)

Qui déclenche en elle comme une overdose d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Et un bizarre sentiment d'amertume au niveau de la poitrine. Faut-il qu'elle précise le côté ?

_Fuuuu fuuuuu..._ Fait le petit instrument... Tel était le doux chant qui berçait les âmes de ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Qui étaient incapables de fermer l'œil, rongé par quelque mal.

Comme elle.

_Fuuuu fuuuuu..._ Fait le petit instrument...

Délicate chatouille dans ses oreilles...

Ca lui rappelle drôlement son enfance, cet air. Mélancolie. Solitude.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu des parents, autrefois. Comme tout un chacun. Elle n'était pas née vile, cruelle, impitoyable. Elle n'était même pas née méchante. Seule la vie lui avait enseigné combien il était plus avantageux de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Ses parents, elle n'en gardait aucune trace, aucun héritage. Elle ne se rappelait pas leur visage. Elle se souvenait juste d'en avoir eu.

Et cette flûte qu'elle serrait étroitement dans ses doigts, qui produisait ce son dont la magie l'envoûtait, lui apaisait l'esprit, l'amenait à l'essentiel... Nostalgie, tu m'étouffes.

Comment diable était-elle entrée en sa possession ? Il lui semblait que le fin cylindre de bois avait toujours été à sa portée. Que cela fût pour chanter ses notes cristallines ou pour piéger ses ennemis dans des illusions mortelles, l'instrument se pliait à sa volonté. Elle l'avait fait sienne, elle lui appartenait. Elle était son amie.

_Fuuuu fuuuuu..._

Cette mélodie réveillait quelque chose d'indisctinct dans sa chair.

Etait-ce l'effet du halo de la lune qui l'éblouissait, qui la mettait mieux à jour que les rayons du soleil n'eussent su le faire ?

Un jour, quand elle était enfant, alors qu'elle vagabondait dans les forêts, éperdue, seule, toujours seule, trop seule, sa déambulation l'avait fait déboucher sur un endroit plus ou moins étrange. Une espèce de grande surface plane et blanche, parsemé çà et là de rocs, qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous un ciel dégagé mais extrêmement brumeux. L'endroit lui avait tant inspiré le rejet, l'oubli, et par-dessus tout, la solitude et l'abandon qu'elle s'était immédiatement sentie désœuvrée, victime du rappel brutal de sa propre situation. Dégoûtée, elle s'était détournée du paysage aussi morne et désert que les steppes de Sibérie, une moue amère aux lèvres.

A quelques pas derrière elle se tenait un vieux sage très ridé, drapé dans une cape. A voix à peine audible, il lui avait demandé si ces vastes espaces ne lui inspiraient pas un sentiment de liberté.

Aujourd'hui, cette question à laquelle elle n'avait pas osé répondre à l'époque ressurgissait dans sa mémoire.

La liberté ? Où ça ? Elle ne lui avait jamais été accordée. D'ailleurs, c'était en croyant atteindre cette notion qui finalement lui était très abstraite qu'elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans les bras du grand méchant loup.

Si elle avait su à l'époque qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de celui-ci plus par manque de compagnie que par goût du pouvoir... Comme quoi, on pouvait préférer la noirceur et la corruption à la solitude.

Or, son « sauveur » avait commis la pire chose qui pût lui arriver. Il l'avait entravée. L'avait lié à lui par la plus méprisable des méthodes. Lui avait ôté le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait quand elle errait seule.

Et puis, était arrivé ce jour.

Son heure.

Jeune combattante encore, la haine et l'envie de vaincre l'avait déjà consumée, sans qu'elle sût pour autant où ces sentiments avait pris leur origine.

Elle avait conscience d'être employée comme un soldat de seconde zone, pire, un pion qu'on éliminait d'une pichenette s'il ne se montrait pas coopératif. Privée de liberté. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait choisi son existence.

Car c'était bien elle qui l'avait choisi, non ?

Quoiqu'il en fût, ce matin-là, le maître avait déclaré que les temps étaient mûrs. Et elle et ses trois compagnons avaient promptement pris la direction de Konoha, pour conquérir un gosse sur qui son maître avait jeté son dévolu... Le pauvre. Encore un qui allait souffrir alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

Enfin tant pis.

Le type semblait bien plus coriace qu'il en avait l'air. Forcément, à ses yeux, ils étaient tous des faiblards, y compris ses compagnons de route.

L'être véritablement fort est celui qui a enduré la solitude.

Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas d'elle une femme forte.

Mais lui avait vécu la vraie solitude. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui s'en approchait.

Ca se lisait dans ses yeux.

Soupir.

Et voilà que sa bande de copains se lançaient à leur poursuite, en prétendant pouvoir sauver leur ami. Quelle naïveté !

Pourquoi ne fuyaient-ils pas ? Elle allait devoir les tuer s'ils gesticulaient trop.

Ils finirent par se diviser. Hum. Les microbes avaient réussi à enfoncer leur ligne de front.

Même elle s'était fait avoir.

Maintenant, il y a comme une rupture. Bizarrement, elle se rappelle exactement tout ce qui s'est passé depuis cet instant.

Elle revit la scène comme dans un film.

L'un d'eux, le chef semble-t-il, se met à lui parler des difficultés à endosser le rôle de leader.

D'où il sort, cet oiseau-là ?

Parler avec l'ennemi, elle ne connaît pas.

Néanmoins, elle écoute, les sourcils froncés dans une ligne inquisitrice, ses prunelles incandescentes légèrement plissées.

Il parle de mission trop périlleuse – mais pourquoi ne pas avoir abandonné s'il craignait de risquer la vie de ses camarades et la sienne ?

Ah. _Abandonner_, le mot le fait tiquer. Parce qu'il lui réplique que ce n'est pas dans ses cordes.

Elle s'interroge deux secondes. Elle n'aime pas palabrer, mais de toute façon, dans deux minutes il sera mort.

Est-ce qu'elle va lui expliquer que son camarade est perdu, dès lors que la marque a été apposée sur son cou ? Que quoiqu'il fasse, toute tentative sera désespérée ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter de fuir, de s'accrocher à un espoir réel, plutôt que de courir à sa perte ?

Ce garçon qui les a déjà trahis vaut donc toutes ses vies ?

Il lui répond très calmement. Au moins, il aura essayé. Il n'aura pas sur la conscience le poids d'une trahison envers un frère d'armes. C'est galère, mais il ne lâchera rien. S'il fait demi-tour maintenant, ce sera pour s'étrangler avec sa propre ombre.

Bon. Très bien. C'est au-delà de la mort qu'il s'en va.

Ce sac à merde réussit à déjouer son invocation. Il sait faire fonctionner ses méninges, de toute évidence.

Elle, elle cogite à peine. Elle se contente d'agir.

Pas de doutes, dans trois minutes il serait à sa merci.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se déroulent pas tout le temps comme on le prévoit.

Et en l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas prévu que ce nase briserait son illusion aussi vite. Il n'était même pas censé ressortir vivant de ce monde parallèle.

Il est rusé, et il a du cran.

L'angoisse de voir ses compagnons tomber lui prodigue tous les moyens de réussir.

Elle, elle se bat pour elle. Même si la logique des choses voudrait qu'elle se batte pour son maître.

A ce stade-là, impossible d'ignorer qui l'emporterait sur l'autre.

Elle chasse cette pensée qui la traverse comme un éclair.

Même quand ils sont quasiment au contact, elle ne cède pas. C'est tout à fait hors. De. Propos.

On lui a appris à ne pas abandonner ? Elle aussi a de la ténacité à revendre.

Elle manque mourir étrangler, pire, elle frôle la défaite, ce qui est absolument inenvisageable.

Alors, elle se bat, du moins si l'on peut considérer que repousser une ombre meurtrière par la force de son mental relève du combat.

Putain.

La vache c'est dur. Elle va claquer si ça continue.

Personne ne l'a jamais poussé dans ses retranchements comme ça.

Elle a envie de lui hurler à la figure. Abandonne, crétin ! Abandonne, j'te dis...

Elle puise dans ses dernières ressources pour le repousser.

De toute façon, lui aussi est éreinté. L'un ou l'autre relâchera sa poigne d'ici dix secondes, et ce ne sera pas elle.

C'est lui qui cède. Ou du moins ce sont ses forces à lui qui l'abandonnent, parce qu'il est impensable qu'il ait décidé de jeter l'éponge après tant d'acharnement.

Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, elle est à bout. Elle s'apprête à lui administrer le coup de grâce, un kunai à la main. Meurs !

…Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Voilà qu'elle est projetée par une force invisible, impossible à contrer. Elle s'agrippe à un arbre. A vingt mètres à peine.

Une blonde apparaît alors devant son adversaire, qui a l'air encore plus ahuri qu'elle par son intervention inopinée.

Aïe. Une kunoichi de Suna, les alliés de Konoha.

Et la puissance qu'elle dégage ne la rassure pas. Neutralisée.

Rien n'est encore joué néanmoins. Il suffit qu'elle s'éloigne un peu, et elle leur jouera un petit air de flûte qui les plongera dans les enfers, pour l'éternité... Un châtiment bien pire que la mort.

Mais c'est sans compter la nouvelle menace que représente cette salope de blonde.

La précieuse distance qu'elle maintient avec eux ne l'empêche pas de percevoir le sifflement d'un danger qui s'approche à une vitesse hallucinante.

En effet, le temps qu'elle se retourne, de gigantesques arbres déracinés tournoient follement vers elle. Dans la tourmente titanesque qui fond sur elle, elle a juste le temps de voir sa précieuse flûte se briser en deux.

Elle songe brièvement aux images censées défiler dans son esprit, retraçant tout ce qu'elle a vécu jusque-là, une sorte de grand flash-back à ce qu'elle en sait, zappant sur les moments futiles, insistant sur les épisodes les plus déterminants. Mais tout bien réfléchi, elle ne tient pas vraiment à assister à la rediffusion de sa propre existence. La vivre une fois est largement suffisant.

En un instant, tout est terminé.

Les bras en croix, la tête renversée en arrière, elle git sous des dizaines d'énormes troncs qui lui ont broyé les côtes.

La souffrance se lit bien plus facilement sur son visage de morte que sur son visage de vivante. Une douleur vibrante, presque tangible. Une douleur qui n'a rien à voir avec le poids écrasant son corps.

Ses traits sont détendus, exempts de toute trace de hargne. Ou presque. Juste l'ombre d'un sentiment de rancœur et de frustration. Empreinte de sa vie. Quelle vie...

Avant de perdre définitivement l'étincelle de cette dernière, qui dans son imagination s'est toujours manifestée sous la forme d'une particule argentée s'échappant des lèvres de la victime, elle cherche néanmoins une personne à emporter dans la mort avec elle, quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie un tant soit peu de préférence... Ah non, c'est vrai. Elle n'apprécie personne.

Il fait nuit maintenant.

Les rayons de lune pénètrent librement dans la forêt dévastée par une attaque foudroyante.

Ils l'éclairent, donnant à sa peau un éclat presque beau.

Elle erre dans le paysage de l'oubli, là où, finalement, elle a trouvé la paix. Ce même endroit qui l'avait tant révulsée lorsque ses pas l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici. Maintenant, elle se demande bien d'où lui est venue cette aversion. Ce lieu perdu, ignoré, abandonné, est fait pour elle.

Sa mélodie semble plus nette, plus claire, moins voilée, maintenant qu'elle l'écoute vraiment. L'air est si palpable qu'elle pourrait presque le toucher. Chaque souffle dans le léger instrument, rompu en deux morceaux, compose une note sur la partition de son existence.

Elle en joue la dernière symphonie.

Beaucoup trop tôt ? Non. Si le destin a décidé que c'était le bout du chemin, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Et puis, elle emmerde le destin et toutes ces conneries. Ces choses-là lui font peur. C'est irrationnel.

Tandis qu'elle murmure dans sa flûte dont le son n'est plus qu'un chuchotis, elle se demande soudain si quelqu'un, sur ce sol ingrat qu'elle n'a jamais aimé, la regrettera.

Absurde. Des fois qu'on se souvienne d'elle en son vivant, alors morte...

Peut-être seul ce nabot contre qui elle avait mené son dernier combat gardera le vague souvenir de sa personne. C'est plausible. Après tout, ils se sont livrés une bataille sans merci, risquant leurs vies pour les idéaux qu'ils défendent. Même si de son côté, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à défendre, tout ce qui l'animant n'étant qu'envie de meurtre. Sans doute est-ce la raison de sa défaite.

Et de l'échec de sa vie.

Alors, une grande blessure la déchira de toute part.

Quand elle avait commencé sa vie, elle était seule.

Et même par-delà la mort, Tayuya reste seule.

**FIN**


End file.
